


Halloween Party

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: The Vampire Diaries, the originals - Fandom
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: gameofcards, Gen, Halloween Costumes, Historical References, when Caroline says jump Klaus jumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For an icon prompt at gameofcards. Klaus receives an invitation from Caroline, summoning the Mikaelson siblings to her costume party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Party

"Oh, look, how quaint. A Halloween costume party," Klaus said, grinning at the invitation in his hand. "Caroline requests I attend as King Henry VIII, since she will be going as one of his wives."

"One of the ones he beheaded?" Elijah asked archly, looking up from the book of poetry he was reading.

"I hope so. I'm thinking she'd make a good Anne Boleyn," Klaus agreed.

Elijah sighed and closed the book. "You realise this is most likely a trap?"

"Your point?" Klaus handed him the gold-edged card. "You and Rebecca are invited too. Maybe she can be a lady-in-waiting and you, Elijah, you must be Charles Brandon, my dear friend and trusted advisor."

Elijah rolled his eyes, but they both knew how this would go. "Yes," he said, adding with a mocking tone, "Your Majesty."

"That's the spirit," Klaus said. "Rebecca! Rebecca, I have good news!"


End file.
